


Love You Too, Dollophead

by mooneral



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Girl!Merlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneral/pseuds/mooneral
Summary: “You’re lazy.” He mumbles, peeling off his shirt and enjoying letting her mouth warm his cock while he does. She quickly pulls his cock out to answer him though.“M’not. Just like you fucking my throat raw, sire.”OrArthur and Merlyn fuck and love each other.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 258





	Love You Too, Dollophead

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what to call this so, sure.

“Now, listen here you clotpole, just because you’re the almighty Prince of Cam-” Arthur doesn’t let her finish, pressing her up against the wall as he kisses her, his fingers in her hair and on her hip. Merlyn kisses him back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and the other grabbing a fistful of his shirt. 

Arthur thinks her lips are the softest he’s ever kissed and that she tastes of the wine he had told her not to drink because it wasn’t for her. Her tongue was wet and warm against his as he explored every inch of her mouth. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away from her. 

“Do you ever shut up?” He asked, making sure to press his growing hardness against her. He looked at her red and bruised lips, already wanting to kiss them again. 

“You want me to shut up but you also want to fuck me? Those two things didn’t mix, your royal pratness.” She says, kissing him again and pressing her knee into his hardness. Arthur lets out a shaky breath, pushing a hand up her shirt and manhandling her breasts. 

“Get on your knees.” He says, pulling his hand and mouth away from her. She glowers at him. 

“You get on your knees.” Arthur’s lips tug up into a smile and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Guess I’m not fucking you then.” He says, faking a sigh of disappointment because he knows that’ll get her on her knees. Which it does. She’s undoing the laces of his breeches and pulling them down, taking his hard and leaking cock in her mouth so fast that he stumbles forward with a gasp. She looks up at him, eyes shining as she waits for him to fuck her mouth. 

“You’re lazy.” He mumbles, peeling off his shirt and enjoying letting her mouth warm his cock while he does. She quickly pulls his cock out to answer him though. 

“M’not. Just like you fucking my throat raw, sire.” Arthur lets out a shaky breath, biting his lip as he wraps his hands in her long hair and slides his cock back into her awaiting hot and wet mouth. It doesn’t take him long to get into a rhythm. He feels her fingers digging into his thighs as he moans freely. 

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl. Love when you’re on your knees taking my cock like this.” His hips buck forward when her eyes twinkle. “Wish everyone could see you like this, on your knees pleasing the prince of Camelot like a little whore.” She hums, eyes bright as she wraps her hands around his thighs and pulls him forward and he gasps, feeling her throat tighten around his cock and a hand shoots out to the wall to hold himself up as he cums down her throat violently. 

Arthur sees her eyes water and he’s worried that he’s hurt her when he pulls away from her, his cock all slobbery and her open mouth follows it, making Arthur groan her name as she sucks him clean. She stands up, kissing him instantly and he wraps his arms around her as he kicks off his shoes and shakes away his breeches. He drags her to the bed, pulling off her shirt and watching as she strips naked in front of him. 

“Merlyn,” is all he could say as he lays down on the bed, eyes watching her carefully as she straddles him with a smirk. 

“Wanna ride you, Arthur,” she murmurs, placing a kiss to his jawline. He nods, his mouth suddenly dry as she sinks herself onto his cock with an open mouth gasp and her eyes shut. Arthur props his head up with a pillow, hands roaming her body as she gets comfortable on his cock. 

She leans down and kisses him, hand in his hair and the other by his head as she rolls her hips. Arthur holds her small waist, thrusting up into her to get her to move and she does, letting out a soft moan against his lips. 

“Fuck, love your cock so much,” she groans, sitting up and putting her hands behind her on Arthur’s propped up knees to help herself move up and down. Arthur loves when she tells him that. While he’s watching her fuck herself on his cock, he realises that she hadn’t closed the curtain and so the light from the moon is shining on her and lighting her up like a sex beacon. 

She looks at him with her bright and shining blue eyes that he loves and he thinks she’s fucking gorgeous with her hair messy, her cheeks pink and her lips red and bruised from all the kissing. He couldn’t help but grin at her. He moves his elbow, feeling it hit something and when she leans down to briefly kiss his neck, he sees his crown. He removes a hand from Merlyn’s waist and picks it up, putting it on her head as she sits up back and she looks at him confused, coming to a stop on his cock. 

“What-” She reaches up and feels his crown on her head. She looks at him, raising an eyebrow, her hand running up and down his chest. Arthur tilts his head slightly, his heart thumping against his chest as he looks at her wearing his crown and it wasn’t because of the physical activity they were doing. 

“You have a big head.” Is all she says as the crown slips sideways and Arthur rolls his eyes. 

“Jesus, Merlyn,” he sits up, wraps an arm around her waist and flips them over. She squeals, hands holding the crown to her head and Arthur puts his hands on his knees, spreading them open as he kisses her. He likes hearing her moan when he fucks hard into her. 

“Oh Arthur,” she sounded dazed and he loved it. He entwines his fingers with hers, holds them above her head as he fucks her hard, deep and fast. 

“Love seeing you like this, love hearing you moan my name while I fuck you.” He moans, fingers digging into her hands. Her eyes met his as he rested his forehead against hers, placing small breathless kisses on her pretty mouth whenever he could. 

“Only for you, only wanna please you Arthur.” She moans, kissing him. Arthur liked the sound of that. 

“Good,” is all he could say, kissing along so he could mark her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist and they both groan as it causes him to fuck her deeper. 

“Really want you to fuck whenever and wherever you want me. Want you to take me and make yours all the time. Don’t want nobody else but you, Arthur.” Arthur smirked against her neck, feeling her arch her back and press her chest against his own as her walls tighten around his cock and he has to quickly cover her mouth as she screams his name. Her body shivers against him as she comes and he thrusts deep into her before coming himself, groaning a string of her name into her neck to muffle his voice. 

He stays inside of her for a long minute whilst they catch their breath, her scratching his back with her nails and him pushing back her hair from her sweaty forehead, the crown bumping into his hand when he does. He pulls out of her slowly with a soft gasp and her, a disappointed whimper. He kisses her softly, smiling when he sees that she’s finding it hard to keep her eyes open. 

“Merlyn, I love you.” He confesses in a whisper, only wanting her to hear him. She hums, a soft smile gracing her lips as she brings a hand up to run through his golden locks. 

“Love you too, dollophead.” He chuckles softly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before breaking away from her only to grab the sheets to cover them up and put his crown on the bedside table. 

“Love you, Arthur.” He hears in a soft and sleepy whisper before he closes his eyes with a giant smile on his face.


End file.
